


La chiusura del cerchio + le sensazioni di Teddy Lupin

by MitsukiSirya



Series: La raccolta dei crack pairing [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Crack Pairing, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due OS legate a formare una minilong.<br/>Due storie partecipanti a due contest diversi con un'unica coppia: Lucius/Teddy. Come è nato e come si svilupperà il loro amore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La chiusura del cerchio

**Author's Note:**

> Nickname: Mitsuki91  
> Nome da mettere nel banner: Mitsuki91  
> Titolo: La chiusura del cerchio  
> Breve trama: Lucius Malfoy ha amato solo tre volte nella sua vita: prima Andromeda Black, poi Ninfadora Tonks e infine Teddy Lupin. Solo quest’ultimo, però, ha ricambiato i suoi sentimenti… Lucius si abbandonerà ai ricordi mentre lo stringe fra le braccia e capirà quanto è stato fortunato ad averlo trovato. Teddy Lupin è la sua chiusura del cerchio… Un cerchio aperto e riaperto anni prima.  
> Personaggi: Lucius Malfoy, Teddy Lupin, (Andromeda Tonks).  
> Pacchetto scelto: Cerchio  
> Elemento facoltativo scelto: Mh, qui sarei in dubbio. Sicuramente c’è Diagon Alley, Lucius è il protagonista, si vede la coppia Andromeda/Ted ma è solo accennata e si vede l’amore a senso unico di Lucius per Andromeda. Il genere fluff è assolutamente da scartare (anche se all’inizio ci ho pro-vato, con il fattore ‘coccole’), per il resto mi rimetto al vostro giudizio XD  
> Rating: Giallo. Giallo perché la storia mi ha inquietato D=  
> Genere: Introspettivo, sentimentale  
> Numero di parole: 4.743 secondo il contatore di word XD  
> NdA: … La storia mi ha inquietato. Sono rimasta male nello scrivere, mi sono sentita… Bleah D= Anche per questo non è stato affatto facile da scrivere, anzi, la considero ad oggi il mio lavoro più difficile. Forse anche per questo non mi convince pienamente… Ma non sono io che devo giudicar-la, quindi passo oltre. Ah, ho una specificazione da fare… Quando Lucius ‘studia’ i bambini non vorrei aver fatto passare per sbaglio una sua qualche inclinazione pedofila. NON E’ ASSOLUTA-MENTE COSI’. Lucius sta cercando le caratteristiche della madre sia in Ninfadora che in Teddy… Ma per curiosità, non per certe cose. Io spero che questo messaggio sia emerso chiaramente e metto comunque le mani avanti. Ho cercato di far vedere che il momento in cui vede i due con altri pen-sieri è dopo. Altra noticina: il punto di vista è quello di Lucius stesso. Credo quindi che l’uomo ab-bia cercato di evidenziare certi lati di sé e nasconderne altri… Il suo ‘lato tenero’, che emerge quan-do fa le coccole a Teddy, per me non è OOC, dato che lui si sente in un certo modo. Ho cercato di far trasparire questo nel testo, ma non so se ci son riuscita… Ad esempio: lui dice di aver amato sia Andromeda che Ninfadora e di amare adesso Teddy. Io, da osservatrice esterna, non ci vedo tutto sto grande amore, ma solo una sorta di ‘rivalsa’ per la nonna che l’ha rifiutato. Questa cosa si può vedere anche nelle battute finali della storia… Il punto è che Lucius è convinto di amare Teddy. Quindi per lui non esiste un ragionamento simile. Spero che capiate cosa voglio dire XD  
> Altra piccola cosa, un po’ stupida: una mia amica mi ha detto di concludere la storia con uno swish dei capelli di Lucius, ed io ho cercato di inserire l’elemento senza cadere nel ridicolo XD non c’entra nulla con la storia in sé ma era per precisare… XD

**La chiusura del cerchio**

Era come un cerchio.  
Un cerchio che si era ripetuto più volte e che adesso, finalmente, si era chiuso.  
Lucius non poté fare e meno di lasciarsi scappare un sorrisetto sprezzante a quel pensiero e ringraziò che il ragazzo non potesse vederlo, mentre lo teneva fra le braccia.  
Teddy Lupin non apprezzava affatto quel lato arrogante del suo carattere. Lucius proprio non riusciva a capire _cosa_ allora il ragazzo apprezzasse in lui… Dato che tutti gli avevano sempre detto che era solo uno stronzo arrogante.  
Qual era il lato che Teddy apprezzava di lui? Quello dolce? Esisteva un lato dolce, in Lucius Malfoy?  
Evidentemente sì, dato che il ragazzo si era appena girato e gli aveva dato un leggero bacio sulle labbra, sorridendo.  
“Mi sei mancato.” aveva detto, prima di tuffare il capo nel suo petto e di stringerlo a sé.  
Erano a Diagon Alley. Posto rischioso, dove avrebbero potuto vederli… Ma Lucius aveva notato il giovane gironzolare senza meta e proprio non aveva resistito: lo aveva preso per i fianchi e trascinato all’ombra di un vicolo piccolo e poco frequentato. Lo aveva stretto a sé e si era perso nel suo profumo, prima che Teddy si girasse e lo riconoscesse.  
Mentre Lucius stringeva a sé il ragazzo, accarezzandogli la schiena e strofinando il naso contro i suoi capelli azzurri, si ritrovò a pensare a come tutto fosse iniziato.  
A come si era aperto il cerchio.  
Era successo molto, molto tempo prima.  
Andromeda Black, il suo desiderio più proibito. All’epoca non sembrava neppure tale: era più grande di lui di due anni, vero, ma era una Black, Purosangue rispettabile. Aveva un solo difetto: era filobabbana, non si interessava per niente allo stato di sangue. Ma i suoi capelli scuri e mossi, i suoi occhi neri e penetranti, la sua pelle così bianca e setosa… Il portamento fiero, i modi rispettosi e gentili… Lucius ne era rimasto affascinato.  
Credeva che non gli sarebbe mai stato negato niente. Era un Malfoy! Un membro di una delle famiglie Purosangue più prestigiose! Eppure dovette ricredersi, proprio con il rifiuto di Andromeda Black.  
“Sei solo uno spocchioso e arrogante figlio di papà. Credi davvero che potrei interessarmi a te?”  
Erano vicino alla Sala Comune di Serpeverde, in uno di quei corridoi bui e freddi che si adattavano al suo animo nero e stonavano terribilmente con l’innocenza gentile di Andromeda. Lui l’aveva trovata là, per caso, mentre rientrava dalla biblioteca… Aveva solo quindici anni ed aveva avuto tutto nella vita. Ora voleva Andromeda Black. Perché non provarci?  
Il suo rifiuto netto lo fece sentire impreparato. Lei lo stava guardando con disgusto, come se fosse un insetto viscido che le si era attaccato al vestito. Lui! Eppure l’amava anche per questo, per quel suo orgoglio ostinato da vera nobile. E lei aveva osato rifiutarlo!  
Si era rifugiato nella rabbia per il resto dell’anno scolastico. C’era tempo, si era detto, lui era davvero giovane, però forse dopo Hogwarts… Avrebbe potuto accennare a suo padre che intendeva chiederla in sposa, chiedergli se si potesse sondare il terreno per un accordo prematrimoniale…  
Ma lei aveva sconvolto i suoi piani. Andromeda Blak aveva appena conseguito i M. A. G. O. ed era fuggita per sposarsi in segreto con un _Sanguesporco_. Lucius era furente, no, di più: era stato oltraggiato! Forse avrebbe potuto capire il rifiuto iniziale: era troppo giovane, ai suoi occhi era solo un ragazzino. Nell’adolescenza anche un anno o due fanno la differenza. Ma sposarsi con un Sanguesporco! Rinunciare al prestigio del nome, all’eredità, alla dote, a tutto! Com’era possibile?!  
Possibile che anche Andromeda Black fosse stata presa da quella passione, di cui lui stesso era stato e continuava ad essere vittima… Con un _Sanguesporco_?  
Inammissibile.  
Teddy si staccò un po’ e iniziò a far scorrere le mani sul suo petto. Lucius aveva afferrato i fianchi del ragazzo e si era abbassato tanto da riuscire a lasciargli lievi baci sulla fronte.  
Oh, Teddy! Quanto amava quel ragazzo.  
La chiusura del suo cerchio. Colui che l’aveva reso finalmente felice.  
Dopo essersi diplomato, Lucius venne a conoscenza del suo matrimonio programmato con Narcissa Black. Era ancora arrabbiato con Andromeda, nonostante fossero passati due anni, e si era preparato al grande giorno con fredda determinazione. Bene! La sorella maggiore l’aveva rifiutato? E lui avrebbe sposato quella minore. Alla faccia sua!  
Narcissa Black non aveva nulla della sorella. Il portamento nobile era macchiato dal fatto di essere viziata e capricciosa, i suoi capelli erano biondi, i suoi occhi azzurri, la sua pelle si tingeva di uno sgradevole rossore quando si arrabbiava. Per Lucius fu un po’ un sollievo: avere la fotocopia di Andromeda Black in Tonks non lo avrebbe aiutato per niente. Lui voleva farla pagare alla donna: farle capire cosa si era persa, farle vedere il matrimonio sfarzoso e gli agi in cui sarebbe vissuta per sempre Narcissa… Quello a cui lei aveva rinunciato.  
Sapeva che la donna era stata estromessa dalla famiglia e perciò non era stava invitata, ma, conoscendola per quel poco che la conosceva, sapeva anche che avrebbe seguito l’evento sui giornali mondani. Andromeda era una persona che amava i suoi familiari per bontà d’animo e sicuramente era uscita distrutta da quella faida. Il pensiero che l’amore che doveva provare per Ted Tonks fosse tale da averle fatto fare quella scelta… Non doveva pensarci. Era _livido_ di rabbia.  
Il matrimonio si svolse come previsto. Tutte le più potenti famiglie magiche erano state invitate, il Manor era stato addobbato, tutto era pronto. La cerimonia fu sontuosa ed elegante. E, la sera, scartando insieme alla neo moglie le buste contenti le congratulazioni degli ospiti, trovò _quella_.  
Era una foto di Anromeda e di Ted. L’uomo era assolutamente insignificante e sembrava anche un po’ impacciato; la donna, invece, sorrideva serena e gli poggiava una mano sulla spalla. Eccola lì, alla fine, bella come un sogno, che nascondeva dietro al sorriso gentile il disprezzo per lui e la compassione per la sorella! Dietro alla foto vi era una semplice dedica, scritta a mano e rivolta a Narcissa: “ _Cissy, secondo me hai fatto la scelta sbagliata. Il prestigio non è tutto e avresti dovuto cercare l’amore… Come ho fatto io. Nonostante ciò mi rendo conto di non aver alcun potere su di te e, perciò, ti auguro tutta la felicità del mondo. Meda_.”. Ma la cosa che più fece infuriare Lucius, al di là delle parole, fu il piccolo anello che la donna portava all’anulare sinistro e che si vedeva benissimo nella foto. Un semplice cerchio dorato, senza fronzoli o diamanti: una fede per i poveri, simbolo però di un amore che mai gli sarebbe spettato. L’amore di Andromenda per Ted, l’amore che Andromeda aveva negato a lui.  
Lucius se lo sognava ogni notte, quel cerchio, e ogni notte cresceva la sua rabbia.  
Ma era andato avanti.  
Teddy si alzò di nuovo sulla punta dei piedi per potergli baciare una guancia. Era un gesto tenero, un bacio quasi insignificante, che però racchiudeva dentro di sé un messaggio bellissimo. Era un gesto che esprimeva amore e non solo passione: quella c’era, fra di loro, naturalmente… Ma era un di più.  
Lucius aveva preso a giocare con i capelli del ragazzo, che erano diventati prima verdi e poi rossi. Teddy amava cambiare colore alla sua chioma. Ora risplendevano di un tenue argento.  
Lucius si portò una ciocca alla bocca e la baciò. Quando questa divenne di un sorprendente rosa shocking non poté far altro che continuare a ricordare.  
E il secondo cerchio si era aperto con una bambina…  
Andromeda continuava a mandare lettere a sua sorella, anche se non riceveva mai risposta. Pian piano esse si fecero sempre più rade fino a scomparire del tutto: forse la donna si era rassegnata, forse capiva che era inutile insistere.  
A distanza di qualche anno, però, un’altra missiva giunse a Malfoy Manor.  
Capitò fra le mani a Lucius che, visto il mittente, decise di aprirla senza neppure avvisare la moglie.  
Era un’altra foto… La foto di una bambina che doveva essere nata da poco. I capelli, stranamente, cambiavano colore: dal lillà al magenta, dal verde al blu. L’uomo prese la pergamena che era rimasta nella busta e lesse: “ _Cissy, è nata mia figlia. So che non vuoi più parlarmi, che nessuno di voi vuole farlo. Però questa mi sembrava una notizia importante, da condividere. Si chiama Ninfadora ed è una Metamorfomagus. Spero che ti faccia almeno un po’ piacere apprendere che ora hai una nipote. Sempre con affetto, Meda_.”.  
Dunque era così. Dunque Andromeda non solo era felice e serena, ma aveva pure coronato il suo sogno d’amore con una bellissima bambina. Ah! Una bambina!  
Lucius cercò di non pensarci. Per qualche mese tutto andò bene, poi non riuscì più a trattenersi. Indagò e smosse mari e monti per trovarla: ed eccola, infine, Andromeda Tonks con marito e figlia.  
Non sapeva dove abitassero esattamente, per via delle precauzioni che avevano preso data la guerra imminente. Il Signore Oscuro era diventato estremamente potente e Lucius non aveva esitato ad unirsi a lui: però, andando il suo Padrone contro i Sanguesporco e i Mezzosagnue, aveva costretto alla fuga e alla prudenza molti maghi e streghe. Fra questi vi era anche la famiglia Tonks.  
Lucius riuscì a vedere la bambina solo un anno dopo aver iniziato le ricerche: era in un parco vicino a casa dei Tonks, che per lui rimaneva invisibile e nascosta, e un giorno Andromeda uscì con la figlia a fare una passeggiata. Era autunno e tirava vento: l’uomo le riconobbe per i capelli lunghi e scuri che avevano – Ninfadora li aveva sicuramente copiati alla madre – e non riuscì a capire molto in quel momento. Era disilluso, per non farsi riconoscere, ma non osava comunque avvicinarsi troppo alle due: Andromeda era stata una strega brillante e sicuramente usava più prudenza del solito nel girare fuori casa durante quei tempi bui.  
Dopo quel primo incontro non molto soddisfacente Lucius dovette attendere anni per poterle rivedere. Prima il suo Signore lo teneva sempre occupato in missioni più o meno pericolose, poi con la sua caduta l’uomo era stato costretto ad un comportamento pentito e ‘di basso profilo’: veniva continuamente sorvegliato e doveva stare attento ad ogni minimo movimento.  
Era una seccatura.  
Se ne liberò circa un anno dopo la nascita di Draco, il suo primogenito di cui era molto orgoglioso, e decise di tornare nel luogo dove tempo addietro aveva visto Andromeda e la bambina.  
Fu fortunato: Ninfadora sembrava frequentare abitualmente il parco e si divertiva a cambiare colore dei capelli ogni giorno, facendo morire d’invidia le sue amichette Babbane e lasciandole anche alquanto confuse su come la cosa fosse possibile.  
Era estate: il caldo e l’afa erano giunti anche nel Regno Unito e i bambini si divertivano un mondo a stare all’aria aperta. Il parco dove Lucius andava giornalmente – sempre disilluso per passare inosservato – e si metteva ad osservare Ninfadora era piccolo ma ben ombreggiato dalle grandi conifere; i giochi quali scivolo e altalena si trovavano in mezzo all’unico spiazzo soleggiato e vi era anche una fontanella dove poter andare a bere: Lucius imparò il nome degli strani aggeggi sentendoli direttamente dalla bambina e dalle sue amichette.  
Imparò presto anche un altro nome: hula hop. Era un cerchio strano che le bambine si divertivano a far girare muovendo i fianchi… Spesso organizzavano gare e vinceva che resisteva di più. Ninfadora era una campionessa e l’uomo sospettò che c’entrassero anche i suoi poteri di strega: sembrava estremamente difficile riuscire a non far cadere quel cerchio, non capiva come le Babbane potessero farlo senza magia.  
Lucius si era messo a studiare la bambina, cercando i tratti di Andromeda in lei: invano, Ninfadora sembrava aver preso tutto dal padre. Il viso anonimo e la risata genuina, il rossore sulle guancie e la goffaggine che si annullava solo quando il cerchio dell’hula hop le sfiorava i fianchi. Restando sospeso a metà del suo corpo, ancora… E ancora…  
Ben presto Lucius si rese conto di non osservare più Ninfadora in cerca di Andomeda: si era seriamente interessato e affezionato alla bambina. Si divertiva ad anticipare le sue battute e a prevedere come e quando sarebbe inciampata, si perdeva nel suono della sua risata e l’unica cosa che persisteva della madre in lei sembrava essere la gentilezza e il riguardo con cui trattava le sue amiche Babbane.  
L’uomo decise di darci un taglio prima di commettere una qualche sciocchezza e rivelarsi. Passò qualche anno senza più rivedere Ninfadora Tonks e andò avanti nella sua vita, come sempre. Ogni tanto si concedeva di ricordare quei lunghi pomeriggi spesi ad osservare e ad affezionarsi ad una nipote che, lo sapeva, non gli sarebbe mai stato concesso di riconoscere come tale, ma poi finiva lì. Non era più andato nel parco e non aveva più alcuna intenzione di tornarci.  
Il destino sapeva essere beffardo, a volte.  
Stava ancora osservando i capelli fucisa di Teddy, e ripensando alla madre di lui, quando questi cambiarono colore e divennero neri come la notte. Il ragazzo gli infilò le mani sotto il mantello e lo strinse di nuovo in un abbraccio, sospirando. Lucius si arrese alle coccole e decise di dargli soddisfazione, abbracciandolo e sua volta e baciandogli di nuovo i capelli. Si concesse un tocco deciso sulle sue natiche ma poi riprese a sfiorargli la schiena con le mani, senza fretta, per fargli avvertire il suo calore e la sua presenza.  
In quel momento realizzò che sì, Lucius Malfoy sapeva anche essere dolce.  
Solo che _loro_ non gliene avevano dato modo.  
Si ricordava ancora bene quando aveva incontrato Ninfadora Tonks al Ministero della magia: lui, Lucius Malfoy, era un mago influente e a stretto contatto con il Ministro, mentre lei era una giovane tirocinante che frequentava il corso per diventare Auror. Mestiere che non si addiceva per niente alla ragazza: l’uomo si ricordava della sua goffaggine di quando era bambina e che a quanto pareva non era scomparsa con la crescita.  
Ci provò anche con lei.  
Non poteva farne a meno: se in gioventù era stato attratto dalla madre, ora che si trovava in un’età più matura e che aveva rivisto Ninfadora… Era una bella ragazza. Giovane, divertente, goffa, i capelli perennemente viola o rosa shocking: durante le visite al Ministro e gli incontri rubati quasi per caso nei corridoi aveva imparato ad amarla. La voleva, la bramava, se la figurava nuda in camera sua ad affascinarlo con il gioco dell’hula hop, il cerchio che si muoveva sensuale su quei fianchi ormai da donna.  
Provò a proporle un incontro, con molti giri di parole e cercando di essere seducente, ma la giovane, come la madre anni prima, lo liquidò senza pietà.  
“Lucius Malfoy, ex-Mangiamorte, credi che io sia così ingenua da cadere nella tua trappola?”  
Allora si era fatto prendere dall’ira e le aveva fatto presente che non era un Mangiamorte… Non da quanto il Winzegamot l’aveva scagionato, anni e anni prima. Cosa voleva saperne lei?!  
Lucius era umiliato. Aveva amato veramente solo due donne nella sua vita e da tutte e due era stato rifiutato.  
In gran segreto si era ritrovato ad odiare anche Ninfadora Tonks. Perché il suo amore doveva andare sprecato? Cos’aveva fatto di male?  
Forse si sarebbe dovuto rivelare. Forse, se si fosse fatto vedere, quando lei era ancora una bambina… La ricordava, piccola e goffa, che giocava con un hula hop. Sentiva un moto di affetto. E poi la pensava come l’aveva immaginata nelle sue fantasie, nuda e sensuale, che muoveva i fianchi per far girare quel cerchio. E la odiava per questo, perché le sue fantasie non si sarebbero mai avverate.  
Credeva di essere stato un uomo maturo, all’epoca… Si sbagliava di grosso. Aveva amato sia Andromeda che Ninfadora ma _niente_ era paragonabile a quello che provava ora per Teddy Lupin.  
La sua chiusura del cerchio.  
Ora Teddy aveva iniziato a baciarlo con passione. Muoveva la sua bocca sulla sua e lo esplorava con la lingua: Lucius assecondò i suoi movimenti e lo strinse a sé più forte. Ah, quel ragazzo… L’avrebbe fatto impazzire. Erano due settimane che non si vedevano e la lontananza lo stava logorando. Prima o poi avrebbero dovuto rendere pubblico il loro rapporto… Dire al mondo che stavano insieme.  
Ma, per il momento, andava bene anche così. Con la vecchiaia – se così si poteva chiamare tale: Lucius aveva più di sessant’anni ma, grazie alla magia che scorreva nelle sue vene, ne dimostrava sì e no quaranta – l’uomo aveva rivisto le proprie priorità. O forse aveva trovato l’unica cosa che davvero non voleva mostrare al mondo: non voleva condividere Teddy, quello che c’era fra loro era speciale. Era unico ed era segreto… Nessuno avrebbe capito.  
Lucius mosse la sua lingua in circolo finché Teddy non decise di staccarsi, per riprendere fiato. L’uomo adorava il rossore che si spandeva sulle sue guance: era il coronamento perfetto delle emozioni che lui, Purosangue spocchioso e arrogante da una vita, non sarebbe mai riuscito a mostrare.  
“Ti amo, Lucius.” disse Teddy, arrivando dritto al suo cuore.  
“Ti amo anch’io.” rispose l’uomo, stringendolo di nuovo a sé.  
Ripensò a come il terzo cerchio si fosse aperto, prima di chiudersi e con sé chiudere gli altri due.  
La guerra era iniziata ed era finita.  
Harry Potter aveva vinto, il Signore Oscuro era morto e lui e i suoi compagni Mangiamorte erano stati sottoposti a duri interrogatori. Curioso come dovesse proprio alla buona parola di Potter la sua libertà… Alla fine Narcissa si era rivelata utile a qualcosa. Certo, avesse detto all’Oscuro che Potter era vivo, non ci sarebbe voluto poi molto a finirlo. Ma, se l’avesse fatto, probabilmente ora non starebbe stringendo fra le braccia Teddy Lupin.  
Il _suo_ Teddy Lupin.  
Lucius aveva appreso della morte di Ninfadora solo per via dell’elenco dei caduti di guerra pubblicato dalla Gazzetta del Profeta. In quel periodo era abbastanza impegnato e preoccupato, fra il processo e tutto… Ma aveva sofferto. Oh, se aveva sofferto!  
Aveva amato veramente Ninfadora Tonks. Nonostante il suo rifiuto e nonostante la sua scelta fosse poi caduta su quell’inetto di Remus Lupin, lui non aveva smesso di amarla.  
Non meritava di morire. Era una donna giovane e con la gioia di vivere addosso.  
Narcissa aveva ripreso i contatti con Andromeda, anche dietro suo suggerimento, per rafforzare nel mondo magico l’idea che loro non fossero assolutamente contro i Mezzosangue, _anzi_. Andromeda era parecchio diffidente e faceva in modo che fosse la sorella a raggiungerla a casa, _solo lei_ , però non poteva esimersi dal passare le feste principali al Malfoy Manor.  
Fu durante il primo Natale dopo la guerra che Lucius Malfoy vide Teddy Lupin per la prima volta.  
Era un bambino piccolo e riservato. I capelli cambiavano colore ogni due minuti e l’uomo si ritrovò a studiarne lo schema: azzurro, blu, verde, giallo, arancione, rosso, rosa, bianco… Gli occhi, invece, erano di una straordinaria tonalità dorata. Così diversa dal nero profondo di Andromeda e dal nocciola tenue di Ninfadora…  
Lucius si ritrovò di nuovo, come in un dejà vu, a studiare il bambino, il figlio della donna che amava. Durante le poche occasioni che aveva si dimostrò affettuoso con Teddy e scoprì che lui aveva una natura del tutto diversa da quella della madre e della nonna. Era timido, riflessivo e anche molto intelligente. Il colore di suoi capelli cambiava in continuazione e il ritmo con cui il cambiamento avveniva indicava le emozioni che il bambino stava provando: se era lento voleva dire che Teddy era tranquillo e rilassato, se era veloce voleva dire che era nervoso e in ansia.  
Andromeda guardava con sospetto quella vicinanza fra lui e il nipote. Come dargli torto? Per lei, Lucius rimaneva sempre un arrogante figlio di papà.  
Non sapeva che era anche in grado di _amare_.  
Era amore, sì, decisamente.  
L’uomo lo poteva sentire in ogni fibra del suo essere mentre coccolava Teddy, che gli si stava strusciando addosso. All’improvviso Lucius decise di farlo girare: per un momento il ragazzo si sentì spiazzato e i suoi capelli vorticarono mischiando mille colori, ma poi tutto tornò alla normalità quando la sua nuca si poggiò di nuovo sul petto dell’uomo.  
Lucius allacciò le sua mani sulla pancia di Teddy e il ragazzo iniziò a descrivere cerchi concentrici sul dorso di esse, con i pollici.  
Il movimento che più amava in lui e che lo faceva impazzire.  
Cerchi, come quelli che si erano chiusi quando finalmente l’aveva trovato _davvero_.  
Lucius tuffò il viso nel capelli – ora bianchi – di Teddy e ripensò a come si erano scoperti.  
C’era stato un tempo in cui Narcissa era stata molto male.  
Teddy Lupin aveva all’epoca quindici anni e, con la scusa che era estate e che Adromeda voleva star vicino alla sorella, stava al Manor molto spesso. Più spesso del solito. Molto, molto tempo.  
Andromeda stava con la sorella e l’accudiva.  
Teddy stava con un libro in mano nel salotto, con Lucius accanto. E se Lucius andava in biblioteca, o nello studio… Il ragazzo era sempre _lì_.  
Fu in quei giorni che l’uomo si ritrovò a considerare il giovane sotto _quel_ punto di vista.  
Teddy Lupin era rilassato anche nei modi e l’unico eventuale segno di nervosismo era il colore dei capelli che cambiava veloce sulla sua testa. Non era fiero e austero come la nonna né goffo ed impacciato come la madre: sedeva un po’ curvo, leggeva molto, parlava poco. Molto probabilmente aveva preso dal padre, così come a sua volta Ninfadora aveva preso dal suo, però… Quel modo di comportarsi era così _dannatamente_ Teddy.  
Ed era anche bello: non molto alto, vero, ma i suoi occhi dorati sembravano leggerti l’anima e la pelle era piena di nei, anche sul viso, che gli davano un fascino tutto particolare. Portava i capelli lunghi fino alle spalle e spettinati: i mille colori di cui si accendevano erano diventati una droga per Lucius, che si ritrovava sempre più spesso ad osservarli incantato.  
All’epoca si era pure dato dello stupido: maledizione, Teddy era un ragazzino, un _maschio_ , e lui era solo un vecchio che non poteva permettersi certi pensieri! Ma il cerchio infinito dei colori dei capelli del giovane era un mantra che lo accompagnava tutte le notti: bianco, giallo, verde, azzurro, blu, viola, rosa, rosso, arancio, di nuovo bianco, giallo, verde… Lucius si ritrovava a fare pensieri impuri nonostante la sua età e nonostante il soggetto in questione fosse un ragazzo.  
Non credeva che ci si potesse riscoprire omosessuali così avanti negli anni.  
In ogni caso la questione non era minimamente fonte di turbamento, per lui: si era reso conto di amare Teddy Lupin e non poteva far altro che accettare la cosa e, anzi, cercare un modo per riuscire a conquistarlo. Stavolta avrebbe ottenuto quello che desiderava: ne era certo.  
Narcissa Malfoy morì quella stessa estate, mandando in fumo tutti i suoi piani. Era arrabbiato, oh, Lucius era veramente arrabbiato! Andromeda Tonks pensò bene di stroncare ogni rapporto con la sua famiglia, dopo il funerale, e lui si ritrovò a non poter più vedere Teddy Lupin… Figurarsi conquistarlo.  
Quello era stato il momento in cui aveva temuto di più per la riuscita del suo piano. Come approcciare qualcuno che non puoi vedere?  
La risposta giunse, stranamente, partendo da Teddy. Più precisamente via gufo: era una lettera.  
Il ragazzo gli scriveva rinnovando le sue condoglianze e chiacchierando del più e del meno.  
Lucius aveva preso la palla al balzo e, da quel giorno, aveva intrattenuto una fitta corrispondenza con il giovane. Si erano sentiti ed erano entrati sempre più in confidenza, senza però abbandonare i toni formali. Teddy nelle sue lettere lo chiamava “zio Lucius”, cosa che lo faceva sempre sorridere.  
Nella solitudine di quell’enorme casa vuota spesso si ritrovava a rileggere quei fogli di pergamena e ad imparare a memoria la grafia del ragazzo. Le ‘t’ scritte molto inclinate, le ‘o’ piccole, le ‘m’ con degli svolazzi… Era elegante e sembrava timido anche nel modo di porsi via lettera.  
Lucius lo amava anche per questo.  
Erano stati due anni difficili, senza poterlo vedere… Avendo solo il conforto della pergamena. Ma l’uomo aveva resistito, sapendo che c’era in ballo qualcosa di più grande.  
Dopo aver conseguito i M. A. G. O. Teddy Lupin aveva deciso di prendersi un anno sabbatico, in giro per il mondo. Lucius se l’era ritrovato alla porta del Manor, decisamente cresciuto, verso la fine dell’estate.  
“Zio Lucius, come ben saprai intendo andare in Francia e poi in Spagna. Ho detto alla nonna che partivo oggi: in realtà ho ancora una settimana di tempo. Mi chiedevo se potessi stare qui.”  
Oh, Lucius l’aveva fatto stare. Era curioso come Teddy fosse venuto da lui, fra tutti, davvero curioso…  
L’uomo si ritrovò a pensare che il ragazzo ci stesse provando con lui. Assurdo, si diceva, non poteva essere… L’uomo si prese il primo giorno per valutare la possibile reazione del ragazzo ad una sua dichiarazione.  
E poi ci provò.  
Si trovavano nel salottino piccolo ed erano l’uno di fronte all’altro. Lucius aveva fatto per parlare e lo stesso Teddy: si erano fermati, perplessi, e poi si erano guardati con un moto d’imbarazzo.  
Al diavolo, pensò Lucius, ora o mai più.  
Lo baciò. Un bacio dolce e delicato, un semplice sfioramento di labbra.  
Teddy si irrigidì sotto il suo tocco e l’uomo si spostò prima che il ragazzo potesse rendersi pienamente conto dell’accaduto.  
Il giovane lo guardava con gli occhi sbarrati. Poi fece un lungo sospiro, chiuse gli occhi, li riaprì, e si buttò letteralmente addosso all’uomo.  
Dandogli un bacio infuocato, pieno di passione e desiderio.  
Stavolta fu Lucius a sentirsi spiazzato. Dopo il primo momento, comunque, decise di assecondarlo e aprì la sua bocca per permettergli di baciarlo seriamente.  
Quando si staccarono, l’uomo notò una cosa: Teddy lo stava guardando con occhi fieri e ardenti, la stessa espressione che aveva sempre caratterizzato Andromeda Black, e le sue guancie erano imporporate come non mai, lo stesso rossore che saliva su quelle di Ninfaodra Tonks.  
In quel momento Lucius trovò tutte le cose che più aveva amato nelle due donne in quel ragazzo che ora sentiva di amare più della sua stessa vita.  
“Zio Lucius, ti desidero.” aveva detto Teddy, prima di baciarlo di nuovo.  
E di nuovo, di nuovo.  
Avevano fatto l’amore.  
E i cerchi che si erano aperti anni e anni prima si erano finalmente chiusi.  
Lucius Malfoy e Teddy Lupin avevano iniziato una strana e bislacca relazione.  
Una volta finita la settimana il ragazzo era partito per l’Europa, alla ricerca della risposta su cosa fare della sua vita. Durante quell’anno loro due si erano sentiti solo via lettera e, per quanto fosse straziante, Lucius cercava di farselo bastare.  
Da quando Teddy era tornato, circa due anni prima, facevano in modo di vedersi regolarmente, almeno una volta alla settimana. Il ragazzo andava a Malfoy Manor e lì si ritrovavano e facevano l’amore.  
Teddy era una persona molto affettuosa: amava le coccole. Lucius non poté che adorare questo lato del suo carattere e si sentì fiero di essere l’unico con cui il ragazzo esprimesse la sua tenerezza.  
Altri cerchi popolavano ora i suoi sogni: quelli che Teddy disegnava col pollice sulle sue mani, sulle sua braccia, sul suo petto… Sul suo corpo. Erano cerchi che lo facevano impazzire e che sapevano di lui.  
Sapeva che se fosse stato un altro a farli non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa. E _sapeva_ che Teddy _sapeva_ che lui adorava quel comportamento.  
Anche per quello lo amava, si disse, mentre muoveva piano il naso nei capelli di lui.  
Il ragazzo continuava a disegnare i suoi cerchi e se non si fosse trattenuto a quest’ora avrebbero già fatto l’amore, lì, in un vicolo piccolo e buio di Diagon Alley.  
Non importava che loro due fossero una coppia strana.  
Non importava che Teddy fosse il suo segreto, che non volesse condividerlo.  
Non importava più neppure che gli altri sapessero, oramai: il ragazzo era solo suo. E lui era del ragazzo.  
Teddy si voltò e si rituffò con la testa sul suo petto. Lucius lo strinse a affondò di nuovo il naso nei suoi capelli.  
Restarono così per parecchi minuti, finché l’uomo non si sentì osservato.  
Inspirò profondamente l’odore del suo ragazzo e poi alzò la testa, scostandosi i capelli dal viso con un gesto secco.  
Guardò la figura che si stagliava in controluce all’inizio del vicolo.  
Sorrise, soddisfatto e anche un po’ compiaciuto, ringraziando ancora una volta che Teddy non lo stesse osservando.  
Andromeda Tonks.  
Ora che lei _sapeva_ , che li aveva visti, il cerchio si era chiuso per sempre.


	2. Le sensazioni di Teddy Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specchietti introduttivi
> 
> Contest “Una nuova generazione bistrattata: adesso è il tuo turno!” di Elizha  
> AUTORE (su EFP e sul forum): Mitsuki91, dappertutto  
> TITOLO: Le sensazioni di Teddy Lupin  
> PACCHETTO: Teddy Lupin – citazione 20  
> INTRODUZIONE: Teddy Lupin sta per finire il suo quinto anno ad Hogwarts e si ritrova con un ‘piccolo problema’. Un’estate passata in modo diverso dal solito e una ‘verifica’ fatta all’inizio del sesto anno gli faranno capire la sua vera natura, che è ancora più complicata da-ta l’identità della persona che gli piace…  
> GENERE: Introspettivo  
> NdA: Questa storia è la “speculare” di un’altra che scrissi tempo fa per un altro contest. Vi mando anche quella in allegato, così potete avere una visione più “chiara” degli eventi. In ef-fetti in questa shot il personaggio di Lucius può apparire poco caratterizzato: è perché il pun-to di vista è tutto suo nell’altra. Così spero che riusciate a capire meglio XD ovviamente non siete tenute e prendere in considerazione l’altra storia, quindi se mi abbasserete il punteggio della caratterizzazione di Lucius per questo lo capisco…  
> Beh, buona lettura, spero che il pairing sia abbastanza crack e spero anche di non avervi sconvolto troppo XD
> 
> Contest “Nuovo anno, nuova generazione” di Avalonne  
> \- Nome autore EFP e sul forum: Mitsuki91, dappertutto  
> \- Titolo storia: Le sensazioni di Teddy Lupin  
> \- Personaggi: Teddy Lupin, Lucius Malfoy  
> \- Elemento scelto: lista bonus +3; elemento 5  
> \- Rating: Arancione  
> \- Genere: Introspettivo  
> \- Avvertimenti: /  
> \- Introduzione: Teddy Lupin sta per finire il suo quinto anno ad Hogwarts e si ritrova con un ‘piccolo problema’. Un’estate passata in modo diverso dal solito e una ‘verifica’ fatta all’inizio del sesto anno gli faranno capire la sua vera natura, che è ancora più complicata data l’identità della persona che gli piace…  
> \- NdA: Questa storia è la “speculare” di un’altra che scrissi tempo fa per un altro contest. Vi mando anche quella in allegato, così potete avere una visione più “chiara” degli eventi. In ef-fetti in questa shot il personaggio di Lucius può apparire poco caratterizzato: è perché il pun-to di vista è tutto suo nell’altra. Così spero che riusciate a capire meglio XD ovviamente non siete tenute e prendere in considerazione l’altra storia, quindi se mi abbasserete il punteggio della caratterizzazione di Lucius per questo lo capisco…  
> Beh, buona lettura, spero che il pairing sia abbastanza crack e spero anche di non avervi sconvolto troppo XD

**Le sensazioni di Teddy Lupin**

Teddy Lupin stava per finire il suo quinto anno ad Hogwarts e si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare solo degli esami imminenti, ma c’era altro che lo faceva rimuginare e gli faceva passare notti insonni.  
Il sedere di Eddie Walters, ad esempio. L’aveva notato circa una settimana prima, mentre era andato ad assistere alla partita Tassorosso contro Serpeverde, con la maglietta gialla e nera che lo facevano sembrare un ape e i capelli che si alternavano fra i due colori, da perfetto tifoso della sua casa. Ed Eddie Walters, il migliore Cacciatore di Tassorosso dell’anno, gli era sfrecciato proprio davanti al naso, con la Pluffa sottobraccio, e lui aveva subito pensato: _cavolo, che bel sedere._  
Poi, mezzo secondo dopo, anche gli altri Cacciatori di Serpeverde gli erano passati davanti, per marcare adeguatamente Eddie, e lui si era soffermato sul didietro di Alan Craig. Non quello di Deborah, non quello di Eliza… Quello di Alan Craig. E poi aveva ripensato a quello di Eddie Walters.  
E li aveva trovati dannatamente sexy, accidenti a lui.  
Questo episodio era stato classificato subito come ‘emergenza in corso’ e Teddy non era riuscito più a dormire per circa due settimane. Beh, le due ultime settimane prima degli esami: aveva approfittato del tempo per studiare lo studiabile e ripassare il ripassabile, finché non era crollato su uno dei divani della Sala Comune e aveva dormito qualcosa come dodici ore di fila. Poi Oliver River, un suo compagno di Casa e di anno, aveva avuto pietà di lui e l’aveva scosso, per svegliarlo, dato che gli esami sarebbero iniziati da lì a poche ore. Il fatto che il primo pensiero di Teddy fu ‘ _che belle ciglia lunghe che ha_ ’ non lo aiutò di certo con il suo ‘problema’. Ma i G. U. F. O. incombevano, e il ragazzo si mise di nuovo sotto con lo studio, dopo essersi fatto una veloce doccia.  
Alla fine i terribili esami vennero e passarono. Come tutti gli anni qualcuno ebbe una crisi isterica, ma tutto sommato Teddy era abbastanza soddisfatto di ciò che era riuscito a fare. Forse non avrebbe avuto voti eccellenti, ma almeno qualche G. U. F. O. lo aveva preso – e forse un po’ di più di ‘qualche’, per la gioia di sua nonna e del suo padrino.  
Ora, con due settimane davanti prima della fine ufficiale delle lezioni, e con niente da fare se non cercare di non annoiarsi troppo in classe, purtroppo era libero di starsene da solo con i suoi pensieri. Con il suo ‘problema’. I suoi capelli, che da sempre cambiavano colore in continuazione, ad un ritmo che dettava il suo stato d’animo, sembravano impazziti. Una sera in Sala Comune Oliver River, colui che si considerava da sempre il suo migliore amico, vedendolo in quello stato gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, facendolo sobbalzare.  
“Dai, non ti angustiare. Ormai gli esami sono passati, per i risultati c’è tempo: è inutile continuare ad agitarsi.”  
I capelli di Teddy passarono subito dal rosa pallido al giallo acceso degli stendardi appesi sul muro davanti a lui, per poi passare al nero e di nuovo al giallo, alternandosi continuamente.  
“Non sono agitato.” rispose, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello del suo amico e cercando di non arrossire. Non voleva che il suo amico scoprisse che si sentiva in qualche modo _attratto_ da lui. Insomma, Merlino, non era possibile poi che fosse attratto da lui, no? Era un ragazzo!  
“Sì certo. Non darmela a bere. So benissimo come interpretare quello che pensi, sei come un libro aperto e lo sai.”  
Teddy borbottò qualcosa, poi si scansò e decise di andare a dormire, anche se erano appena le otto di sera.  
Non riusciva a raccapezzarsi. Non capiva come fosse possibile anche solo immaginare di sentire… Quello che sentiva.  
Le vacanze, comunque, sopraggiunsero in fretta. Teddy non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa: stare da solo con sua nonna lo avrebbe aiutato a pensare lucidamente, a capire che diamine gli stava succedendo. Strinse i denti per tutto il viaggio in treno – dove condivise lo scompartimento con i suoi compagni di casa, al solito – e infine si ritrovò a King Cross, dove Andromeda lo accolse a braccia aperte. C’era anche Harry, che era venuto a prenderlo con tutta la sua famiglia: passarono il pomeriggio insieme, a casa della nonna, e ciò gli permise di distrarsi e di non pensare troppo a quello che gli stava succedendo.  
La mattina dopo, scendendo a fare colazione, vide Andromeda che lo aspettava, lo sguardo greve e una pergamena aperta davanti.  
“Che è successo?” chiese, preoccupato. La nonna non faceva quasi mai colazione con lui: si alzava sempre presto e preferiva dedicare la mattinata al giardinaggio. Il fatto che fosse ancora seduta in cucina alla bellezza delle undici di mattina – sì, beh, la prima cosa da fare in ogni vacanza che si rispetti è rimanere alzati fino a tardi perché tanto non si hanno orari da rispettare – lo mise in allarme.  
“Malfoy ha mandato una lettera.”  
“Intendi zio Lucius?”  
La donna ebbe uno strano scatto della testa nel sentire quell’appellativo. Teddy fece finta di non badarci, mentre si sedeva al piccolo tavolo rotondo della cucina: non aveva mai capito fino in fondo l’avversione di sua nonna per lo zio, dato che con lui era sempre stato carino e gentile. Certo, non lo vedeva spessissimo – solo per Natale, ad esempio, o per le altre feste ‘importanti’ – però in quelle occasioni aveva tenuto un comportamento molto più da ‘zio buono’ che da ‘zio stronzo’. Sapeva che in passato era stato un Mangiamorte, ma nella vita si cambia, no? Gli era sembrato sinceramente pentito e anche zia Narcissa aveva detto che era stato lui, dopo la guerra, ad insistere che lei riprendesse i contatti con la sorella.  
“Sì, lui. Cissy sta male.”  
Teddy si versò del latte e prese un biscotto, inzuppandolo. Sapeva quanto sua nonna fosse affezionata a sua sorella e, in generale, a tutta la sua famiglia. Anche se questa l’aveva ripudiata quando aveva scelto di sposare nonno Ted.  
“E’ grave?”  
“Direi di sì. Neppure i Guaritori sanno cosa sia. Solo ha la febbre, mangia poco, sta tutto il giorno a letto anche se non riesce a dormire.”  
Teddy diede un morso al biscotto e mandò giù il boccone, poi si girò verso la nonna, lo sguardo serio.  
“Cosa possiamo fare?”  
Andromeda sospirò, agitandosi sulla sedia.  
“Oh, Teddy, non te lo chiederei mai, ma… Devo andare da lei. Da mia sorella. E tu sai bene che non posso lasciarti a casa da solo, quindi…”  
“Va bene.” rispose, forse un po’ troppo in fretta.  
Lei lo fissò, assottigliando gli occhi, con una ruga di preoccupazione in mezzo alla fronte.  
“Va bene?”  
Teddy lasciò cadere il resto del biscotto nel latte, con un sospiro.  
“Senti, io non so perché ma so che zio Lucius non ti è mai andato a genio. O meglio, so il perché, solo che a me non è mai sembrato un mostro. E poi anche io voglio bene a zia Narcissa. Se ha bisogno di te, ora – se ha bisogno di noi – allora non c’è neanche da chiedere: andiamo.”  
Andormeda incurvò le labbra, in un principio di sorriso, poi si alzò e si diresse di sopra, probabilmente per fare i bagagli.  
Teddy finì in fretta di mangiare e seguì il suo esempio: meno di un’ora dopo erano pronti per partire.  
Il Manor era proprio come se lo ricordava, anche se erano anni che non ci metteva piede: una struttura imponente, maestosa anche, che quando era un bambino paragonava sempre al castello delle favole. All’interno gli arredi erano curati e raffinati allo stesso modo ma, prima che potesse farsi prendere dalla nostalgia, degli Elfi apparvero con un piccolo ‘pop’ e li accompagnarono nelle loro stanze, portando i bagagli.  
Ovviamente la stanza che gli era stata assegnata era enorme. I Malfoy non si smentivano mai. Si concesse un po’ di tempo per sistemare il suo misero bagaglio, poi scese e si diresse in salotto. Nella sala era presente solo lo zio Lucius.  
“Tua nonna è andata a vedere come sta Narcissa. Non se l’è passata molto bene, quindi non so se hai voglia di farle compagnia…”  
Teddy piegò la testa di lato, valutando l’uomo che aveva di fronte.  
Non vedeva lo zio da tanto tempo, però… Non sembrava particolarmente cambiato, o invecchiato. Aveva solo un’espressione strana, stanca, che in qualche modo stonava con il suo portamento fiero.  
“Se per te va bene, starei qui. Mi sono portato da leggere.”  
Lucius fece un cenno d’assenso e lo invitò a sedersi sul divano di fronte a lui.  
Teddy si accomodò e aprì il libro. Lanciò una rapida occhiata allo zio e scosse la testa, turbato da una strana sensazione.  
Passarono i giorni. La sensazione non accennava ad andarsene e, anzi, aumentava, soprattutto se Teddy si trovava nella stessa stanza con Lucius Malfoy. Delle volte aveva sorpreso l’uomo intento a guardarlo, osservandolo come per studiarlo, e allora i colori dei suoi capelli avevano preso a vorticare molto velocemente. Si sentiva nervoso, strano, percorso da brividi mentre i loro occhi si incrociavano, e non capiva perché. Credeva che, forse, aveva a che fare con il ‘piccolo problema’ che si era verificato alla fine del suo anno ad Hogwarts. Solo che… Insomma, non poteva essere davvero _attratto_ da Lucius Malfoy.  
 _Non dovrei essere attratto dai maschi e basta!_ , si ripeteva, ogni qualvolta che i suoi pensieri prendevano il sopravvento e deviavano verso situazioni pericolose e decisamente imbarazzanti.  
Eppure non poteva far a meno di cercare lo zio, non riusciva a non andarsi a mettere a leggere nella stessa stanza dove era lui, mentre la nonna accudiva la sorella, e lui… Lui cercava di concentrarsi sulle parole del libro, mentre invece con la mente pensava a Lucius. Al suo fisico asciutto, alle poche rughe che l’uomo aveva attorno agli occhi – l’unico segno del tempo presente nei suoi lineamenti – ai capelli biondi raccolti da un semplice nastro, verde o argento. Si dava dello stupido tutte le volte e cercava di rilassarsi, mentre il panico lo attanagliava e non riusciva mai a riprendere il filo dei propri pensieri. Solo il ritmo forsennato con cui i capelli mutavano colore indicava quanto fosse in realtà nervoso e sconvolto.  
Narcissa morì verso la fine dell’estate. Il suo era stato un brutto male, i Guaritori non avevano potuto far molto per lei. Andromeda e Ted parteciparono ai funerali assieme alla famiglia Malfoy e a qualche amico intimo, poi lasciarono il Manor e tornarono nella loro piccola casetta.  
Teddy si sentì sollevato e, nello stesso tempo, ansioso. Era molto addolorato per la morte della zia, che era sempre stata un po’ troppo formale ma l’aveva trattato con amore, e nel contempo nel suo animo si agitavano sentimenti che non sapeva distinguere. Andromeda, seppur molto provata dalla morte della sorella, si rilassò quando tornarono a casa, lasciandosi dietro il Manor, la sua linda perfezione e, soprattutto, Lucius Malfoy.  
Quando il primo settembre Teddy Lupin si ritrovò a bordo dell’Espresso di Hogwarts per tornare a scuola, decise che quella situazione doveva finire. Le sue turbe mentali, le sue paranoie, la sua sessualità non ben definita – perché sì, era proprio di questa che si preoccupava – e il fatto che pensasse sempre e continuamente a Lucius Malfoy. Per un momento riuscì a distrarsi da tutto, ritrovando i suoi vecchi amici e raccontando a grandi linee come aveva passato l’estate – soprattutto facendoselo raccontare –, poi la sera stessa, dopo il banchetto, si ritrovò a pensare che la cosa necessitava di una soluzione drastica.  
Fu per questo che, il giorno dopo, andò in cerca di Victoire Weasley. La ragazza aveva una cotta per lui da un bel po’ e Teddy fino a quel momento non le aveva dato corda, però adesso…  
La trovò in compagnia di qualche amica e le chiese di seguirla. Lei non si fece pregare e in men che non si dica si ritrovarono in un corridoio deserto, a baciarsi. Teddy non voleva essere così irruento, non voleva arrivare fino a quel punto, però non sapeva che altro fare. Chiuse gli occhi e premette la labbra sulla sue, cercando di mandare a mente il suo volto, il suo corpo. Cercando di pensare a Victoire e a nessun’altro.  
La ragazza lo trascinò ben preso in un’aula vuota. Gli mise la mani sotto la maglietta, risalì sui suoi pettorali, ridiscese e gli ficcò, decisa, le mani nei pantaloni. Lui ricambiò i suoi movimenti, toccandola al di sotto dei vestiti: si accorse subito che qualcosa non quadrava, che le sue curve erano troppo morbide, che il suo corpo non era come si aspettava. Aprì gli occhi, pronto a respingerla, quando vide i suoi capelli biondi e sciolti. Generalmente avevano dei riflessi arancioni, da Weasley, ma l’aula dov’erano finiti era abbastanza grande perché il sole non la colpisse direttamente, lì nell’angolo dove si erano rifugiati.  
I suoi capelli erano biondi, di un biondi che gli ricordava tremendamente qualcos’altro.  
“Teddy…” sussurrò lei, ansimando mentre continuava a toccarlo e spogliarlo.  
Lui richiuse gli occhi e, improvvisamente, era qualcun altro che stava facendo quelle cose. Le sensazioni che percepiva con le sua mani erano sbagliate. L’odore che sentiva era sbagliato. L’unica cosa vera era il biondo di quei capelli lunghi, finalmente sciolti… Dopo che non aveva aspettato altro, desiderato altro, per tutta l’estate.  
La spogliò. La toccò. Invertì le loro posizioni e la girò, facendola aderire al muro e vedendo così solo la sua schiena nuda e i suoi capelli – quei dannato capelli – ricadere lungo le spalle.  
Fecero sesso. Il gioco perverso della sua mente aveva associato e sovrapposto l’immagine di Lucius a quella di Victoire, e tutti gli istinti e le sensazioni strane che aveva avuto quell’estate erano riemerse, in modo prepotente.  
Quando venne si sentì uno schifo. E, osservando il sangue che lo macchiava, si sentì verme il doppio.  
Era la prima volta per Victoire. Quantomeno era la prima volta anche per lui.  
La ragazza si stava rivestendo, improvvisamente timida, quando lui decise che aveva avuto la sua conferma, che non era più necessario mentire, neppure a sé stesso.  
Deglutì, sapendo che Victoire non l’avrebbe mai e poi mai perdonato.  
“Scusami.” disse infine, mentre la ragazza si avvicinava e lo guardava, carica di aspettative “Non posso stare con te. Dimentica quello che è successo.”  
Teddy uscì lasciandosi alle spalle una Victoire basita e ferita e prese a correre come un forsennato, mentre i suoi capelli cambiavano in continuazione e i nei sul suo corpo si spostavano allo stesso ritmo. Era un trucco che aveva imparato anni prima, quello dei nei. Tante piccola trasformazioni in successione che non cambiavano niente se non la posizione delle piccole macchioline che lo avevano caratterizzato sin da bambino.  
Correva, Teddy, correva senza sapere dove andare e senza sapere che avrebbe fatto.  
Si fermò, esausto, ai margini della Foresta Proibita. Non si ricordava neppure di essere uscito. Si appoggiò al tronco di un albero, con il fiatone, e si sedette in terra, cercando di mettere ordine nei suoi pensieri.  
Era omosessuale.  
Non c’era niente da fare, se non ammetterlo. Non poteva sfuggire alla realtà, o cercare di mascherarlo: da quel giorno in avanti la sua omosessualità avrebbe fatto parte di lui, l’avrebbe segnato per sempre.  
E poi c’era Lucius Malfoy. **Se ne sentiva attratto più di quanto gli facesse piacere**. Sia perché nella sua mente di bambino l’uomo corrispondeva ad uno zio, sia perché avevano qualcosa come quarant’anni di differenza, però… Non poteva negarlo.  
Avrebbe agito di conseguenza. Era consapevole di essere un ragazzo, di essere minorenne, di non avere praticamente nulla per poter dare un’eventuale seguito ai suoi desideri, ma non esitò a provare. Dopotutto il duro lavoro era quello che caratterizzava i Tassorosso, e lui, in quanto tale, non aveva intenzione di cedere senza combattere. Avrebbe avuto pazienza. Avrebbe aspettato di essere maturo abbastanza, avrebbe aspettato qualsiasi cosa.  
Gli scrisse una lettera. Fece di nuovo le condoglianze per la morte di Narcissa e parlò di tutto e niente. La risposta dell’uomo non si fece attendere, così Teddy Lupin iniziò una vera e propria corrispondenza con lui.  
Negli ultimi due anni che lo separarono dal diploma, Teddy Lupin ebbe due storie con due ragazzi, tutte e due in gran segreto. Mentre la corrispondenza con zio Lucius proseguiva, lui imparò ad accettare a riscoprire la sua sessualità. Entrambe le storie finirono – una era stata puramente sessuale – e il ragazzo si ritrovò a pensare sempre con maggiore ossessione all’uomo di cui nel frattempo si può dire che fosse diventato amico.  
Voleva rivederlo.  
Voleva confessargli che era attratto da lui.  
Voleva baciarlo e fare l’amore.  
Pensò per molto tempo a come fare. Alla fine, dato che aveva appena sostenuto i M. A. G. O. e che non aveva la minima idea di cosa fare della sua vita, decise di prendersi un anno sabbatico in giro per il mondo, passando però prima da Malfoy Manor. Se la risposta di Lucius fosse stata positiva avrebbe avuto un motivo per tornare. Se fosse stata negativa… Beh, avrebbe avuto almeno un anno per dimenticarlo e per stargli lontano e poi, se si fosse trovato bene all’estero, poteva sempre decidere di rimanere.  
Salutò nonna Andromeda, zio Harry e tutto il resto del clan Weasley una settimana in anticipo. Le cose con Victoire non si erano mai sistemate del tutto, ma lui aveva avuto il coraggio di confessarle la sua sessualità poco prima di finire Hogwarts. La ragazza si era rassegnata a vivere un amore non corrisposto e ora stava cercando piano piano di andare avanti, di dimenticarlo e di provare a ricucire i loro rapporti. Dopotutto, come gli disse una volta, c’era un certo fascino ad essere stata l’unica amante donna di un uomo omosessuale.  
Il giorno dopo la festa che si tenne alla Tana, per celebrare il suo diploma e la sua partenza, Teddy prese le valigie e uscì di casa dando un bacio alla nonna. Per un momento fu tentato di rivelarle tutto: il suo orientamento sessuale, la sua decisione di rivedere Lucius Malfoy prima della partenza. Poi qualcosa lo fermò.  
Non era ancora giunto il momento di affrontare la sua famiglia.  
Si smaterializzò a Malfoy Manor senza avere un piano preciso in mente. Sapeva che era la sua unica – e ultima – occasione per affrontare lo zio, che era un modo per capire se la sua attrazione fosse rimasta immutata nonostante i due anni trascorsi, ma era nel pallone.  
Un Elfo gli venne ad aprire e lo annunciò al padrone di casa. Teddy chiese allo zio se poteva restare per quella settimana. Rivederlo dopo così tanto tempo gli fece provare una strana stretta allo stomaco. Lucius non era cambiato… Non era cambiato affatto. Come la volta precedente, Teddy si ritrovò a pensare che il tempo non sembrava aver effetto su di lui.  
E la sua attrazione era quasi più forte di prima.  
Per il primo giorno non fece niente. Si limitò ad osservarlo, a studiarlo, ad analizzare il desiderio che aveva di lui, sempre più forte.  
Il secondo giorno decise di agire. Entrò nel salone e lo vide in piedi accanto alla libreria.  
Lucius ripose un libro e si girò.  
 _Ora o mai più_ , si disse Teddy.  
Fece per dire qualcosa e anche Lucius in quel momento aprì la bocca. Il ragazzo la richiuse immediatamente, arrossendo. Poi, prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, Lucius si era avvicinato – vicino, troppo vicino – e aveva chinato il volto fino a sfiorare le sue labbra con le sue.  
Lo stava baciando.  
Lucius Malfoy lo stava baciando.  
Era un bacio delicato, tenue, solo uno sfioramento di labbra. Un modo per chiedere il permesso, per non esser troppo invasivo, per permettergli di scostarsi se non l’avesse voluto. Ma a tutto questo pensò dopo perché, appena Lucius si ritrasse, i sui ormoni agirono per lui: cercò di darsi un contegno, davvero, chiudendo e riaprendo gli occhi per calmarsi, ma si ritrovò lo stesso a stringerlo, a baciarlo di nuovo, e stavolta senza alcuna tenerezza.  
Un bacio profondo e passionale, sintomo di tutto quello che voleva da lui.  
“Zio Lucius, ti desidero.”  
Questo aveva detto. Era la pura verità: era venuto al Manor solo con l’intento di comunicarglielo, per niente certo della comprensione e della collaborazione dell’uomo, ma si era dovuto ricredere quando Lucius per primo l’aveva baciato. Così non c’era più imbarazzo, o esitazione: Teddy lo informò di quello che voleva e si aspettò una risposta.  
Una risposta che venne a suon di baci, di abbracci, di carezze e sfioramenti. Una risposta che capì appieno quando fecero l’amore per la prima volta, circa mezz’ora dopo il loro primo bacio.  
Quando Teddy partì, alla fine della settimana, prese anche la decisione di tornare. Non c’era nessuna esitazione, da parte sua, e anche Lucius lo capì e gli sorrise, mentre gli raccomandava di scrivergli durante quell’anno.  
“Zio Lucius, arrivederci.” gli disse quando fu sulla soglia del portone d’ingresso del Manor, le valigie in mano.  
“Arrivederci a te, Teddy.”  
Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo e fissò l’uomo negli occhi.  
“Tornerò.”  
“Lo so. Ed io sarò qui ad aspettarti.”  
Teddy sorrise, poi si smaterializzò.  
Sì, sarebbe decisamente tornato alla fine dell’anno.


End file.
